


Guilty Blood

by Thevaen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Slight hinting of the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumbission for the Xillia secret santa on tumblr. </p><p>The first time the King's guts stirred when he looked at the young man he had been completely baffled and had fallen silent in the middle of a conversation. Afterwards, he declared himself a fool and elected to simply ignore that it happened. But it happened again and again, each time a little more intense. It was not long after that that Gaius realized what a fool he  TRULY was, and just how deep he'd fallen. It didn't help that Ludger was anything but innocent in his advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Blood

There was a certain grace to how the young chromatus bearer fought. Nimble, swift and resolute. Had he been there, he may have even given the younger to-be-King trouble in the tournament so many years ago. The King nodded in approval as the man switched to his hammer, bringing down the last monster in one resolute and crushing blow. Ludger was breathing heavily from the fight, a light sheen of sweat causing his bangs to plaster to his face. He looked up at Gaius, and his lips curved upward into a grin.

Gaius' hint of a content smile disappeared instantly.

''Let's move on.''

He wasted not a second glance and proceeded to walk into the direction they were headed before.

You see, there was a certain problem the King of Au Joule was facing. A problem he had not experienced in a long time, and one he had hoped to not have to deal with ever again. As a King, the need of the many go before the need of one. He had many who admired him to a point beyond what he should respond to in gratitude. He had learned to simply ignore the many attempts made to gain his favor and attention, and had ruled in the peaceful absence of petty interests.

Now however, he found himself in a situation that ignoring the young man was not an option. Tangled up in this journey to save the world meant working together. To acquire the necessary equipment they needed to survive the battles ahead of them, they needed money. To acquire the money, they took on jobs. As such, this is how Gaius found himself in the company of Ludger and Muzet. He counted himself lucky the group had decided to split, with Rowen and Elize taking care of Elle back in town. The conductor was no fool, he had seen Ludger's interest before he had.

He never asked if he noticed his.

The first time the King's guts stirred when he looked at the young man he had been completely baffled and had fallen silent in the middle of a conversation. Afterwards, he declared himself a fool and elected to simply ignore that it happened. But it happened again and again, each time a little more intense. It wasn't long before his body stirred in response. At the beginning of this journey, Gaius had taken Ludger for a naïve and timid soul. He was quickly proven wrong by his wits and sense of morality, and along with his prowess in battle he had no choice but to admit to himself he had grown more than just fond of the boy.

The Mon Highlands were cold as ever, the ever raging blizzard making it hard to see. The lands were not their place to be however, much to everyone's relief. They crossed it, bit by bit, until the cave came into vision. Their client, an adventurer with a poor sense of direction, had found refuge deep within. It was after they'd cleared most of the cave that the rumbling had first caught their attention. The shaking of stone was light, but ominous nonetheless. After what couldn't have been more than ten minutes it happened again, but this time it wasn't light at all, and the intense shaking of the ground beneath them sent them struggling for balance. It was amusing to Muzét, who was not bothered in the slightest by the sudden sense of instability. She seemed even more amused at the split second baffled expression on Gaius' face after he had caught Ludger by the arm in a reflex when the man's knees had buckled and given away. He had silenced her before she could speak with a glare and she obliged, but he felt her eyes on him continuously after that.

''Do you think it's much further? I'm tired.'' Muzét complained, one hand cupping her face in her signature way.

Ludger smiled, amused. ''How can you be tired when you're floating?''

Gaius didn't listen, too fixed on the heat on his arm where Ludger had lightly squeezed him mere minutes before. It wasn't until Ludger tapped his shoulder that he looked up.

The stone had caved in, boulders and rabble mushed together into an impassable obstruction. The few gaps were too small to allow any man passage and by removing stones they'd risk that the structure collapsed, possibly on them.

''You think he's further?''

''If he is there is no way to reach him.'' Gaius crossed his arms, musing on what to do.

''I could float through there.'' Muzét pointed closer to the stone above them, where there was a hole that seemed indeed, large enough for her to pass through. Nevertheless Gaius shook his head.

''Most likely the tremor from before was not the last one. Aside from the fact that we have no idea how it is further in, if the structure were to collapse further in it could very well shut you in.''

''That would be troublesome.'' She pouted for a moment, before smiling and shrugging. ''Nothing left to do but go back then.''

Ludger, who'd been examining the obstacle from up close, whirled around. ''Are we really going to leave him?''

Gaius hummed in annoyance. ''I'd rather not leave it at this either, but as it is, it is too dangerous to try and continue. We'll try again tomorrow and hopefully the tremors will have subsided.'' With that, he turned and walked back

''What do you think caused it?'' Ludger jogged up to him before falling in pace beside him, along with Muzét.

''Most likely just a monster's quarrel. If I'm not mistaken it's mating season for the dragons.''

''Ah, yeah, best leave them be.'' Ludger suppressed a shiver at the mental image. ''Do you think he'll survive?''

Gaius didn't respond, leaving it for Muzét to comment on how it was not unlikely for the man to be either trapped or buried beneath the rubble.

When they returned, Gaius wished himself to have continued searching. It was one of those nights where he realized just how young most of his traveling companions were, with the exception of Rowen. Even with the seperate rooms for the males, Gaius was forced to listen Leia and Elize's bickering through the wall. How Jude managed to deal with that for most of his live was an accomplishment worth the amount of Ludger's debt.  
He forced himself to go to sleep early, convincing himself it was only because he wanted to be well rested, not because of the green eyes he felt lingering on him more than once.

These lingering gazes had started quite a while ago, growing bolder as days turned into weeks. Several times he'd inquired if there was a reason for the younger man to be staring at him so, and several times he had done nothing but shrug and grin. This grin he had learned, meant nothing but trouble.

He had also learned the young man was anything but innocent.

At first he thought him oblivious. That the close proximity between them, the smirks and the surge of heat rushing through his body when they linked were purely coincidental.

But now, as the young man sat on his lap and their faces were only inches apart, not so much.

They had returned to the caves, finding it to be oddly silent compared to the day before. But seizing the opportunity, the resumed their path from the day before, finding the wall that had blocked them prior to be brought down severally, with the credit to the many inhabitants of the cave. At the bottom of the now slope of rabble and boulders lay several of the cave's signature wolves, crushed by the debris they had tried to dug out.

''Had we tried to remove the boulders ourselves, we may have very well ended up like this.''

Nevertheless, now able to cross the remains, albeit with the utmost caution, they continued their path. They found their man quickly enough; dazed, famished and confused. He had crawled into a small hideout were Gaius sooner expected to find a cat- odd as that may be. But, as they made their way back, it became clear their earlier suspicion about the silence had been more than just. It was after a sharp turn that they found themselves in front of a territorial male dragon.

''You have to be kidding me.'' Muzét let out an annoyed sigh. ''It was going so smoothly.''

''Complain later,'' Gaius pulled his sword, indicating the others best do the same. ''Muzét, get him out of here.'' He commanded, and Muzét did. She grabbed the poor man by the back of his collar and lifted him with ease. The sight would have been comical of not for the situation, but he had little time to muse on it. He dodged the tail that slammed down mere feet from where he'd been previously standing.

''Ludger!''  
Ludger nodded and for a split second, Gaius felt that intense surge of adrenaline, heat and something as they linked. They instantly fell into a familiar sense of knowing, both so familiar with their combined fighting style that it came as natural as breathing. While the dragon was fierce, it was on its own, and their experience with battles far worse drove the beast back with ease. But it was cunning, more than they had anticipated, and as they dodged the sideway swoop of the tail they thought to be for them, they realized to late that it was aimed at the wall. Stone shook and with a loud rumbling, tumbled down. Before they could react or prevent, the dragon slammed it's body into the wall opposite of the other. It took a split look at the crack growing from wall to ceiling and another at each other before they ran. Boulders slammed into the ground mere feet from where they had been standing. The ceiling collapsed, following them as if it has a mind of its own.

They dashed around a corner, where the familiar blizzard raged outside the exit at the far end of the tunnel. But the stone seemed to catch up with them, even as the dragon didn't.

''We're gonna make it!'' Ludger called, a faint hint of hysterical laughter in his voice.

Gaius' eyes shot upward, where the ceiling collapsed ahead of them.

''Ludger, watch out!''

He grabbed Ludger by the back of his collar and yanked him back. The next few seconds were a haze. He had pulled Ludger back further, to a wall. Next the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He faintly registered Muzét calling out to them from a distance. A massive dust cloud welled up, taking away their sight. Slowly, it cleared, but he found himself unable to get up. When he wanted to push what he assumed to be debris off, his hand met with a solid chest instead.

It was at this moment, when the dust had not even fully cleared, that Gaius realized his predicament. And indeed, Ludger's face was slowly revealed to him, his face masked with a sense of disorientation and his eyes hazy. The glimmer returned slowly and then all at once. His eyes locked with Gaius'.

Gaius immediately sensed the shift in the air. There was the slightest hint of Ludger's cheeks heating up. Yet he didn't make any move to get off. Instead, slowly, as if still deciding whether to, he inched closer.

''Ludger-'' Gaius' tone was low, stern and warning.

Yet Ludger came closer, and if anything, the look in his eyes grew more determined.

''Ludger,'' Gaius lowered himself, bracing himself on his elbows instead of sitting upright in the hopes of creating more distance. ''Get off.'' He snapped, the low rasp in his voice making it sound like a warning growl.

And still Ludger persisted; his hands now on either side of Gaius. The hint of his almost trademark smirk was still there, but it faltered, suffering from his nerves.

Gaius reacted, flipping them over and knocking the air out of his lungs before forcing his lower arm across the younger's chest just below his neck, his knee pressing just above the younger man's groin.  
He was about to ask what the hell the man had been thinking, although in a more dignified manner, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Muzét's amused laugh.

Behind them was Muzét and ten feet behind her the man, even more disoriented than he had seemed before. Her hand covered her amused smile, but the twinkle in her eyes she couldn't hide.

''Should I leave you two alone?''

''That won't be necessary.'' Gaius got up and briskly walked away, his body rigid and tense. He helped their lost adventurer back on his feet. ''Let's not linger.''

The entire road back he felt the eyes of both Ludger and Muzét on him, along with the occasional giggle from the spirit. It brought a tension he hadn't felt in a long time, something he had preferred to stay that way.

When they finally returned to the Inn after claiming the reward he assumed to finally have some rest. However, even as Muzét had left, it was now Rowen whose prying eyes never left his back. His amused chuckle made it clear that, while he didn't know exactly what had happened, he understood that the cause of the king's tense body was the silver haired youngster across the room.

He found himself more relieved than he should be when Alvin convinced Ludger to go out and have a drink with him, with Jude to keep tabs on them. Alvin kept inquiring that he best come along too, but a stern glare subdued him. He vaguely caught something about '' It would do him good to loosen up.'' but before he could comment on it they were gone. He ignored Rowen's chuckle, who had no doubt noticed how his shoulders had slumped down the moment Ludger pulled the door closed behind him. It was a truth that the boy affected him far more than he liked to admit.

He thought for sure the gods favored him when Rowen went out as well, accompanying Elize and Elle when they went out to see a play. It gave him time to think and some much needed time away from Ludger. The heat that pooled in his groin may have been pleasant physically, but mentally it worried him. Worried him that a young man like that had this effect on him. Worried how this would influence their journey. But what worried him the most is how he craved it. How slowly but surely, it became harder to keep his distance. He wanted to respond. Wanted to act. He clenched his jaws.

The events of the last days and the pondering had drained him and with the absence of his companions and the silence of the room it didn't take long for him to settle comfortably. Soon he fell into a deep slumber, grateful for the opportunity to get a good rest.

Even in his dream however, the young man stayed on his mind. At first it had been nothing out of the ordinary. A simple conversation that in his state of dreaming he could hardly make out. But then he was there; close and warm and touching. And Gaius responded. In his dreams, he couldn't find the will to stay away. In his dreams it was false, but no less dangerous. He would wake with a heat in his groin, with his throat dry and strands of hair plastered to the side of his face.  
At first he thought he was still dreaming. That the youngster that had climbed on his bed and was straddling him was fabricated in relation to that day's earlier events. But when Ludger rolled his hips and a moan escaped his lips it was clear, and he was pulled into reality with a startled gasp. He wanted to push him off. Demand what he was thinking. But when he opened his mouth no words came. Instead, he observed the man, completely taken aback by the change.

Ludger's cheeks were flushed red, his eyes lidded and hazy. The scent of alcohol lingered on his breath, and despite the cold winter air outside, the warmth radiating from the hands bracing themselves on his chest was enough to seep through the clothes he had not cared to remove. Now, as they clung to him like a second skin, he wished he had. Ludger's breathing came in puffs, and his eyes had trouble focusing on his. But the alcohol had made him determined, removed his boundaries. He rolled his hips sluggishly, too influenced to have a proper coordination. But it was enough. Gaius suppressed a groan, letting his head fall back for a short moment before his hand shot up and grabbed Ludger by the collar.

''Stop it.'' He gritted out. His resolve was faltering.

''I... don't want to.'' Ludger breathed, before he leaned in and their lips met.

And it was at that moment that Gaius knew he had lost. He snapped. His grip on Ludger's collar tightened and he pulled him closer, groaning into the kiss. The younger man's lips were soft but clumsy, both from inexperience and the influenced state he was in. But he reveled in it, treasuring it because it was his to experience. So he indulged, flipping them over and taking in all he could. His hands roamed, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his skin and suppressing a shiver every time Ludger breathed out words only for him to hear.

He grinded their hips together, and this time he was unable to suppress the low groan at the obvious hardness. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes locked, auburn clashing with green, trying to express the emotions they didn't know how to say out loud. Several times he worried he was being too strong, too forceful, unable to contain his strength. But not once did Ludger let him falter, pulling him closer every time he would distance himself and crashing their lips together time and time again while a feverish heat washed over them.

It was a long while later that they'd returned to their previous position. Still Ludger looked disoriented, his cheeks flushed with a bright red and his eyes hazy. But he was smiling, smiling in a way that sent Gaius stomach fluttering and his heart pounding. Tentatively, he smiled back, a sight so rare and only reserved for the few.

It was, _of course_ Gaius would later think to himself, that at this very moment the door opened and a loud and drunk Alvin tumbled in, supported by an embarrassed looking Jude. No doubt he'd elaborate on the events the following day, but right now both males froze at the sight before them. And who wouldn't? No doubt it was a strange sight indeed; A king straddled by a flushed youth and both in state of disarray. Ludger's face heated up and he scrambled off the bed. Gaius sent them an intense glare, fixing his appearance with the most calm he could muster. Jude remained silent, but Alvin grinned, walked up to Ludger and elbowed him in the ribs. It was what he said next that put him on Gaius' blacklist.

''See, I told you. Not even a king can resist the sight of a flushed youngster pressing up against him.''

Right on top of the list.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah relax Gaius, it would do you good. Nothing like hormones to stir you up.  
> May change ending a bit. not quite 100% satisfied but the deadline was the 15th, and I'm already two weeks late. So that will have to wait. For now, this seems good. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
